mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games
|music = William Anderson (score) Daniel Ingram (songs) |released = Fall 2015 |runtime = TBA |songs = TBA}} My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games, or simply titled The Friendship Games by Daniel Ingram and William Anderson, is the upcoming third installment in the Equestria Girls spin-off film franchise, following My Little Pony Equestria Girls and My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks.__TOC__ Development and production The third installment was first teased by Rainbow Rocks co-director, Ishi Rudell. Brony Donald "Dusty Katt" Rhoades tweeted wondering about Rudell's silence on Twitter, and Rudell announced that he was "too busy working on #3". On Twitter in late February 2015, Jayson Thiessen was asked, "Is the Friendship Games movie actually going to be about the Friendship Games?", and joked in reply, "it's actually an extensive lecture on quantum physics and M theory... For kids." On January 29, 2015, Australian home media distributor Beyond Home Entertainment stated via Facebook that they had obtained distribution rights for seasons 4 and 5 of the show, in addition to Rainbow Rocks and the "third Equestria Girls movie". Further confirmation was given during Hasbro's investor presentation at the 2015 New York Toy Fair. Cast *Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle *Ashleigh Ball: Rainbow Dash and Applejack *Andrea Libman: Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie *Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity *Rebecca Shoichet: Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle's singing voice *Nicole Oliver: Principal Celestia *Shannon Chan-Kent: Pinkie Pie's singing voice *Kazumi Evans: Rarity's singing voice Promotion Animated shorts Similar to the release of Rainbow Rocks, a series of animated shorts based on Friendship Games is slated to release prior to the film's premiere. Book A book adaptation by Perdita Finn, titled My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: The Friendship Games, has been displayed at the 2015 New York Toy Fair and is set for a release sometime in 2015. Toys On January 20, 2015, at London's 2015 Toy Fair, some merchandise was unveiled labeled My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. According to a visitor at the 2015 London Toy Fair, the film will see the Wondercolts face off against the Shadow Colts in all kinds of sporting events. Some vectors for the merchandise include Applejack and Fluttershy in archery outfits, Twilight Sparkle's human world counterpart, and new character Sour Sweet. Toys have also appeared on Amazon with the character names of Indigo Zap, Lemon Zest, Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, and Sunny Flare. Wondercolts and Shadowbolts dolls were released in June 2015 in two varieties: "School Spirit" classic and "Sporty Style" deluxe. In the Sporty Style assortment, the Wondercolts' Fluttershy and Applejack and the Shadowbolts' Sour Sweet and Twilight Sparkle come with archery-themed accessories. The Wondercolts' Rainbow Dash and Sunset Shimmer and the Shadowbolts' Indigo Zap and Sugarcoat come with motorcycles. The Wondercolts' Pinkie Pie and Rarity and the Shadowbolts' Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare come with roller skates. Gallery Promotional material MLP Friendship Games official logo.png EQG3 Promotional Image.png|Promo image from the 2015 New York Toy Fair. MLP New York Toy Fair 2015.png|MLP section at the 2015 New York Toy Fair. NYTF 2015 Human Twilight display art.png|A Human Twilight display from N.Y. Toy Fair 2015. Equestria Girls Midnight Magic Twilight Sparkle artwork.jpg| Merchandise Friendship Games Sporty Style Applejack doll.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Applejack doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Applejack doll back of packaging.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Fluttershy doll.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Fluttershy doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Fluttershy doll back of packaging.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Sunset Shimmer doll.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Rainbow Dash doll.jpg|Oh no! Rainbow has no legs! Friendship Games Sporty Style Wondercolts dolls.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Twilight Sparkle doll.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Twilight Sparkle doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Twilight Sparkle doll back of packaging.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Sour Sweet deluxe doll.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Sour Sweet doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Sour Sweet doll back of packaging.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Sugarcoat doll.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Indigo Zap doll.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Shadowbolts dolls.jpg|Is that Lightning Dust on the left? Friendship Games School Spirit Applejack doll.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Applejack doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Fluttershy doll.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Fluttershy doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Pinkie Pie doll.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Pinkie Pie doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Rarity doll.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Rarity doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Wondercolts dolls.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Twilight Sparkle doll.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Twilight Sparkle doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Sour Sweet doll.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Sour Sweet doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Lemon Zest doll.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Lemon Zest doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Sunny Flare doll.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Sunny Flare doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Shadowbolts dolls.jpg Friendship Games Flash Sentry and Twilight Sparkle toys.jpg Friendship Games Flash Sentry and Twilight Sparkle packaging.jpg NYTF 2015 Midnight Magic Twilight Sparkle doll.jpg EG Friendship Games Hair Tattoo Set.png EG Friendship Games Nail Stickers.png EG Friendship Games Canal Toys-MLPEG Nail Stickers.png EG Friendship Games "Cutie Mark Kit" Face Art.png|The package in the middle features the Twilight from the human world with glasses. EG Friendship Games MLP EG Hair Stencil Kit.png EG Friendship Games Fashion Frendzy.jpg EG Friendship Games Ready to Rumble!.jpg|Ready to Rumble! NYTF 2015 Canterlot High playset with EG dolls.png MLPEG Friendship Games Flash Sentry doll 1.png MLPEG Friendship Games Flash Sentry doll 2.png Canterlot High Playset back of packaging.jpg NYTF 2015 Friendship Games display.jpg NYTF 2015 Friendship Games display 2.jpg NYTF 2015 Friendship Games doll packages.jpg See also *List of Equestria Girls characters *Equestria Girls Wiki References de:Equestria Girls: Friendship Games pl:My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games